Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The communication system typically includes antennas, base stations, and other associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
However, in some wireless communication networks, the antennas are located distant from the base stations. Some examples of these wireless communication networks include distributed antenna systems (DAS). A distributed antenna system (DAS) includes communication systems where the base transceiver station or access node equipment is located separately and distant from, and is coupled with, multiple antenna nodes serving a geographic area. In many of these examples, the base station equipment communicates over extended distances to many separate antenna elements capable of communicating with wireless communication devices over wireless links.
In such networks, long cable or optical connections can exist between the antenna equipment and the base station equipment, leading to longer-than-anticipated communication transmission delays. These delays can cause problems with existing communication equipment and protocols, leading to interference, collisions, or other malfunctions of wireless communications through the wireless communication networks.
Overview
Disclosed is a method of operating a communication system which includes exchanging a first communications between an access node and an antenna node over a first link and processing the first communications to determine a first delay metric, wherein the first delay metric indicates a first time delay associated with the first link. The method also includes exchanging a second communications between the access node and a wireless communication device over a third link, wherein the third link comprises the first link and a second link between the antenna node and the wireless communication device and processing the second communications to determine a second delay metric, wherein the second delay metric indicates a second time delay associated with the third link. The method also includes processing the first delay metric and the second delay metric to determine a third delay metric and timing a third communications between the access node and the wireless communication device over the third link based on the third delay metric.
Also disclosed is a communication system which includes an access node configured to exchange a first communications with an antenna node over a first link and process the first communications to determine a first delay metric, wherein the first delay metric indicates a first time delay associated with the first link. The access node is also configured to exchange a second communications with a wireless communication device over a third link, wherein the third link comprises the first link and a second link between the antenna node and the wireless communication device, process the second communications to determine a second delay metric, wherein the second delay metric indicates a second time delay associated with the third link, and process the first delay metric and the second delay metric to determine a third delay metric. The access node is further configured to time a third communications with the wireless communication device over the third link based on the third delay metric.